BIRTHDAY PRESENT
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: FEBRUARY 1st. What? Is there anything special in that day? HELL YES. It's Matt's birthday. Yeah.. sorry..I'm late to upload this story...ONESHOT.


BIRTHDAY PRESENT

SHI: Well, it's just a random story that I wrote last Friday night. And... I want to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT!!!!!" (ah, I'm late) but unfortunately, he's just a manga character.. TT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE. If I did, Matt will appear more than 50 panels in manga and he'll be my husband. -EVIL LAUGH- Arrrrghhh -KILLED BY RABID MATT FANGIRLS-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2/1/2008

What? Is there anything special in that day? HELL YES. It's Matt's birthday. Yeah.. I'm kinda late to upload this story...

IN MELLO & MATT'S APARTMENT...

Mello: Maaaaaaaaaaaaattt!!! (enters the room) Hey Ma--- -LOUD CRASH-

Matt: (playing his PSP) What's up? Hey, why are you lying down here?

Mello: I'm not lying down, STUPID! I'm falling! Aww.. WHO PUT THIS FUCKING PS3 BOX HERE??? (kicks the box)

Matt: Me! XD Ew! Don't kick it! The PS3 still inside the box! (hugs the box)

Mello: (looks arround the room) Hey, what happened with this room? Have you been playing games here for more than 7 hours without noticed this damn room?!

Matt: Maybe? I'm too busy. I want to defeat this final boss. (continues his game) Aw..! Crap.

Matt: ...who care... BTW! I have a present for you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATT!! (shows a present)

Matt: Wow! Sweet! Thank you! er... what's this?

Mello: OF COURSE IT'S A CHOCOLATE! SPECIAL EDITION! MINT FILLED CHOCOLATE! WITH ALMOND TOO!!!! IT DELICIOUS!

-SILENCE-

Matt: Uh...Mel... thanks, but if you like, you can eat it.

Mello: Really?? YEAAAAAAAAAAH XD

-CRUNCH-

-CRUNCH-

Matt: ...he bought it for me or himself..? -.-"

-SOUND OF DOOR OPENED-

-TAPTAPTAP-

Shi: Hello Matt!!!! Hello Mello!!! (it rhymes! Haha) -LOUD CRASH- Aww! Who put this box here? DX

Matt: Me! (again)

(WHAT? WHY SHI APPEARS??)

(IT'S MY FANFIC, SO SHUT UP:D)

Mello: Hey! Why she comes here and WHO THE HELL'S SHE?

Matt: She is Shi...(wow, it rhymes again XD) A person who wrote this story... (takes out a cigarette)

Shi: YES! I'm SHI! And I come here to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!--Hey! DON'T SMOKING IN FRONT OF ME! (throws his cigarette)

Matt: (takes out other cigarette)

Shi: (throws it)

Matt: (takes out other cigarette)

Shi: (throws it)

Matt: (takes out other cigarette again)

Shi: AAAAAAHH! How many cigarettes do you have????????????????

Matt: (smirks)

Mello: ...(takes bite his chocolate bar)

Shi: Oh! I almost forget! I want to give you a present. HERE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (gives him a present)

Matt: Wah! Thanks! I glad you give me...uh...CHOCOLATE AGAIN??? D8

Shi: It's valentine chocolate. I give you it as birthday present!

Matt: But... It's not Valentine's day yet. Today is Feb 1st!

Shi: Ow, c'mon.. just few days early (hey! That's too early!) It's February, isn't it? Month of love!!! (WHAT? I said that??)

Mello: If he doesn't like it, i'll eat it!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAHHH! (bite the chocolate like a shark attacks human)

Matt: o.o Wa!! don't bite my arm too!

Shi: Aaaah!!! Mello! HOW DARE YOU---GIVE HIM BACK HIS FUCKIN' CHOCOLATE!!

Mello & Shi: (fights)

-CRASHBOOMCRACKTHUDCRASHBANGCRACK-

(WHAT KIND OF SOUND EFFECT IS THAT?)

(HEY! I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!)

Matt: AGH! Stop fighting! XO

-CRASH- (sound of PSP crushed)

Matt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SWEETY PSP! (shock)

Mello: Heah! I WIN!!! (takes out the chocolate and acts like a WWE smackdown winner)

Shi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 80

-Shi and Matt screams "NOOO" together-

Mello: Hey! Stop screaming like that! (takes bite the chocolate)

Shi: But...the present...o.o -sobs-

Mello: ...

Shi: -sobs-sobs-sobs-sobs-sobs-the present...-sobs-sobs-

Mello: ...

Shi: -SOBS-SOBS-SOBS- (sad music)

Mello: ...FINE! Why don't you make something else as Matt's birthday present????? I'll help you but if you STOP CRYING!! OO"

Shi: REALLYREALLYREALLY? (puppy eyes)

Mello: ...uh... yes... shit.

Shi: Yay!! then.. help me to make something. What if... CAKE! Do you like cake, Matt? BIRTHDAY CAKE:3

Matt: ...yeah...TT (mourns his "dead" PSP)

Shi: I'll use your kitchen! HERE, DAMN-CRAZY-CHOCOLATE-EATER!

Mello: -mumble-mumble-mumble- (follows her)

-TAPTAPTAP-

-SILENCE-

Matt: Hey... both of you can baking or cooking, eh? Try not to explode the--

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-

Matt: O.O .. kitchen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHI: ...owari? " yeah, I really bad at baking and cooking. (smirks)

BTW, thanks for reading this! Hontou ni arigatou!!!o

umm..review?


End file.
